Leaving
by black'nwhitepanda
Summary: Just when Sasuke realizes his growing affection for Sakura, she unexpectedly leaves him... for good. ONE-SHOT in love.


******DISCLAIMER: **I'm just a random writer writing a new story out of Masashi Kishimoto's very own Naruto.**  
**

* * *

**Leaving**

**By Krimcheese**

Every single day was like a cycle.

'_Sasuke-kun! Today, my parents will be coming home late and there's nothing much I can do at home since tomorrow's a weekend. Can I stay here and wait for you until you finish your practice?'_

There was never a day this girl wouldn't bother me for something.

'_Sasuke-kun! Are you done with your homework in Chem.?'_

She'd ask me…

'_Well, I was just wondering if you could help me with mine. I'm really having a hard time answering everything.'_

But I wouldn't even bother to answer her…

'_Will you help me, please? Sasuke-kun?'_

… At all.

'_Ne, Sasuke-kun? Summer break is fast approaching. Have you thought of anything to do during our break?'_

Does she ever get tired?

'_I'm really eager for a break because it has been a lot stressful lately.'_

I guess not.

'_Sasuke-kun, have you heard? Our class is planning on a trip to a beach for 3 days and 2 nights this coming summer! Are you going?'_

"_No."_

"_Eh?! Why? I bet the trip would be really fun!"_

She'll always come back with a handful of questions in mind.

"_Sasuke-kun? Are you really not going with our class to the beach?"_

I tried turning her down…

"_I'm not going"_

But…

"_Eh? Everyone's looking forward to it and they wanted each one of us to come and, and it wouldn't really be fun without you…"_

"_Hn"_

She's still filled with hope that I'd give in.

"_So? Are you coming already?"_

Unfortunately, I won't.

"_No"_

"_EEEEEEHHHHH?!"_

I said it, she was…

"_Annoying"_

And I thought that she'd finally give up on me...

"_Come on, Sasuke-kun! Don't be such a party-pooper!"_

But she didn't.

'_Sasuke-kun!'_

'_Ne, Sasuke-kun?'_

'_Sasuke…'_

It has been a week since the beginning of my most-awaited summer break. It only meant two things for me: break from all the fan girls and mostly; break from the most troublesome girl I've ever met… _Haruno Sakura._

I've been enjoying my time a lot lately without all the infuriating squeals and screaming from all those fan girls in school and I finally have the time to rest from running all day away from them.

Vacation is something that I always looked forward to because it's the only time I get to rest from them but lately, I felt like there's something missing in my life. I felt like I'm being haunted.

'_Sasuke-kun…'_

That voice. Yeah, I remembered that voice. It was the voice that made me want to climb up to the tallest building in Tokyo and jump off to kill myself. It was the most annoying voice I've ever heard in my entire life yet among all those annoying voices of all my fan girls in school, it was the only voice that seemed to automatically replay in my head. I hate to admit it but I kind of got fond to the sound of the voice of my most troublesome fan.

While lying wide awake on my bed, I thought of something silly. Since I'm missing her voice, I thought of giving her a special fan service by calling her in the middle of the night. I smirked to myself thinking how greatly annoying my idea was.

I was about to give Sakura a call when I suddenly felt my phone vibrate telling me that I received a mail. I read the sender: It was from Yamanaka Ino – the best and might as well, the closest friend of Sakura.

I hesitatingly opened the mail afraid that it might be one of the mails a fan girl would always send me but it was Ino for crying out loud! She stopped being my fan when she had met Sai a few years ago and Ino rarely even mails me from that moment on. As far as I know, she would only send me a message if it's something school related or rarely, if it's something serious. Now, I'm surprised at how paranoid I have become when it comes to my annoying fans.

**From: Yamanaka Ino**

**Hi, everyone!**

**This is Yamanka Ino from Class 2A.**

So it's a group mail…

**Recently, I received a message from**

**Sakura's parents…**

This mail is getting a bit too long but the call can wait and anyway, the message seemed to be concerning the object of my call…

…**They said that Tsunade-sensei has**

**declared Sakura to be brain-dead…**

This is a bogus…

**Sakura's not waking up… she's in coma…**

**for two days straight and they said that if she**

**does not wake up for the next 48 hours, **

**it's time for us to say goodbye. **

Tsunade must be joking. The last time I saw Sakura, she was all giddy and excited for our up coming summer vacation and now… she really has to be kidding us.

**Guys, please pray that Sakura will wake up as**

**soon as possible and no later than the 48**

**hour limit. **

Silence filled my room as I was still holding my phone like I was holding for my dear life. Was her voice suddenly replaying on my mind a sign that there's something going on?

I sat up on my bed and searched for the mailer's number. It rang two, three, four, five times and I was getting anxious.

"Answer the phone…" I chanted to myself. I have to confirm if that mail was a bogus or not.

Finally, she answered the phone.

"Sasuke?" By the tone of her voice, I already knew the answer to my question but I just don't want to believe it. I have to confirm it and hear it straight from her.

"_**What was that mail about?" **_ I asked.

"_**S-Sakura…" **_ Worry and sadness was evident in her voice but I still don't want to believe the hunch that I am feeling right now.

"_**Stop pulling a prank, Ino… It's not fu-"**_

"_**SASUKE, NEITHER DO I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE! BUT I-IT'S TRUE! DO YOU THINK THAT SAKURA'S PARENTS WILL SEND ME THAT KIND OF MESSAGE OUT OF NOWHERE?"**_ Ino was screaming on the other side of the line.

"_**I-I want to see her…"**_ I can't believe I stuttered. It was never in my nature to stutter but right now, it's just as it was happening.

Ino and I decided to meet at the Leaf Café so we could go together to the Konoha University Hospital. When I arrived, she wasn't alone; She was with Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Sai and Shikamaru. I guess, they were also worried about Sakura's condition.

"Finally, you're here. Let's go. Naruto and Shikamaru, you both take a ride with Sasuke and the rest will join us in Sai's car. Let's just meet at the hospital lobby."

I expected that the ride will be filled with Naruto's questioning about what the hell happened but it was the exact opposite, the ride was actually silent. 15 minutes of silence passed and we finally arrived at the hospital. I parked the car and we walked straight for the lobby. Ino and those who ride with them came a few minutes later.

"Tenten told me that Sakura's room is rm.112. Let's go."

The elevator ride and walk was again filled with silence. When we finally arrived at the said room, I noticed that Ino was shaking and Sai was trying to stop her. Naruto took the initiative to knock and turn the knob open.

Naruto went inside the room and the others followed through quietly. I hesitatingly entered the room and closed the door as silently as possible. I still do not believe that I'm inside Sakura's hospital room until I saw her lying almost lifelessly in that white hospital bed. A pang suddenly hit my beating heart as I saw how painful her sleeping face was. She must be in real pain right now.

The pregnant silence was suddenly interrupted when Ino finally broke down and cried.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, wake up! You've been sleeping a lot lately; it's time for you to wake up now. Sakura-chan…"

I watched as Naruto fought back the tears that were already forming in his eyes.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you've already missed so much fun by sleeping so much so wake up! S-Saku-"

Naruto went outside and I'm guessing that he already broke down. Who wouldn't? I mean, they've been friends since they were toddlers. Naruto would always tell me how special Sakura was for him, she was like the younger sister that Naruto never had in life; that was how special Sakura has become for him.

Hinata went outside to comfort her boyfriend. She, too, was tearing up silently. Aside from Ino, Hinata was also Sakura's best and close friend; only that she was the complete opposite of Yamanaka.

Not everyone cried but hurt was evident in everyone's eyes: even in Neji, Sai and Shikamaru's eyes: those who never really showed any emotions at all. I, too, didn't cry but I admit that I'm in greater pain than anyone else in this room since I didn't really made her happy at all; I always ignored her and most of all, I made her feel like she was the most annoying person in the world. Maybe, among the people here in this room, I was the one who caused her the greatest pain as well.

A nurse came in after a few light knocks on the door to check up on her.

"As I thought, you'd all come to visit her. I'm sorry but all of you can't stay here for too long since you're too many. You might disturb the other patients in this floor. I'll give you at least 10 minutes to visit her and you should go."

"Thank you, Shizune-san. We should be leaving now. Please take care of our Sakura-chan, okay? Call us if something's up, okay?" Ino said thanking Shizune for the extended time she gave us to visit Sakura, then, she turned to us and said, "Let's go! Bye, Sakura-chan! We'll visit you again tomorrow and by then, I hope you're already awake!"

They all went outside while Shizune adjusted the many cords that were attached to Sakura's body. Before completely leaving, I looked back to Sakura's sleeping form and whispered silently enough for only me to hear.

I was preoccupied with a lot of things that were running endlessly in my mind. I didn't noticed that I dropped Shikamaru directly to his house and now, my car is parked in front of the Uzumaki's residence. Before Naruto went out of my car, he turned to me with a questioning look, "I'm wondering who's with Sakura-chan right now? She might be really lonely right now…" he turned his back against me and after a few seconds, he turned his head at me with a smile plastered on his face, "Ne, let's visit Sakura-chan tomorrow, Teme!" That surprised me but it made me feel lighter. At least, Naruto was able to smile again.

We said our goodbyes and I began to drive again to nowhere. I didn't want to go home right now and I don't have anywhere else to go either.

'_I'm wondering who's with Sakura-chan now? She might be really lonely right now…'_

Remembering what Naruto said, I suddenly made a turn to the road that will take me to the Konoha University Hospital the fastest.

I was walking silently at the hospital lobby. I took my time and went for the stairs since I'm not really in a hurry. I reached the floor where Sakura's room was located. My hands were inside my jeans' pocket and I was looking down when I suddenly bumped into someone, it was Shizune.

Shizune was smiling at me and it somehow freaked me out.

"I'm not surprised that your back. Go and stay with Sakura, she's alone right now and it's best if someone will stay and look out for her." She said knowingly.

She was already walking past me when the thought came to me, "D-Did you…hear what I said earlier?"

"I didn't know that an Uchiha could actually stutter." She laughed lightly, "You were whispering too loudly, how can I miss it?" I blushed realizing that she actually heard what I said, "And you were so cute blushing like madly while whispering those things!"

I turned my head away hiding the faint blush that was covering my pale cheeks.

"Hn."

I started walking towards Sakura's room when Shizune suddenly said, "Good luck!"

I can feel too much tension just by standing in front of Sakura's room. My breath's getting heavier every second and I just thought that there's nothing wrong with visiting her twice in a day and I'm just worried that no one's beside her right at this moment and she might be feeling lonely.

I turned the knob open and saw her sleeping soundly. Slowly, I walked and stood beside her bed enough for me to see her emotionless face.

"I wonder how you're feeling right now?" I said as if Sakura was awake to answer my question with her usual jolly voice.

"Maybe, you're in real pain. I doubt that you're feeling any better now." I continued.

"What have you been doing in your life, Sakura? Hm?"

I sat on the wooden stool beside her bed trying not to give in to the sadness that I'm feeling right at this moment.

I held her hand in mine. It was soft and small; perfect in mine. I caressed the back of her hand, "Sakura, you've been missing a lot of fun lately so stop sleeping and wake up! Everyone's waiting to see you again." It's true; everyone's really waiting for her to finally wake up. "Ino, Hinata, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, everyone… even I… we're all waiting for you to come back so please… wake up now."

I failed. A single tear slipped through my face and without prior notice, my tears began to continuously flow. I rest my head on my other arm while my other hand was still holding on to her motionless hand.

"Sakura, just please… please, wake up. I miss you."

After whispering such sincere words, all I could remember was my head being light as ever and it lulled me to dreamland.

"Sasuke?"

I know that voice so well.

"Sasuke? Wake up!"

Her voice was playful. She was giggling. It used to be the most annoying sound I've ever heard but right now, it's just the sweetest sound I've ever heard in my life.

I immediately raised my head up and saw her looking straight in to my eyes.

"Sasuke, you've been sleeping like a bear!" She teased in between giggles.

"Am I?" I asked with a yawn.

"Yeah! I've been calling you for like 10 times until you finally woke up."

And she laughed some more.

"Are you okay now?"

Suddenly, the gleeful atmosphere changed into a serious one.

"Yup! I'm alive, alert and enthusiastic!"

She hasn't changed at all. She's still the same old Sakura: the same old blissful Sakura that we all know.

"But you know what? I've heard that there's a blood clot in my head and they have to get it out before it's too late." She said like a child pointing at her head.

"Sasuke-kun?"

The smile on her face vanished all of a sudden and was immediately replaced with a sorrowful one.

"I badly missed everyone. I want to see them right now."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and was about to send everyone a short message saying that Sakura wanted to see them all until…

"What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to see everyone so I'm sending everyone a message."

"Really? Thank you Sasuke but it's not really necessary to do that." She smiled.

"Huh?"

"I'm guessing you're confused as to why it's not necessary to tell them to come here, right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

She giggled a little bit harder.

"Sasuke-kun, you haven't realized yet, don't you?"

My face showed nothing but confusion.

"Sasuke-kun, I haven't woken up yet. You see, I'm just a fragment of your dream."

She smiled while I was left dumbfounded.

"This is just a dream, Sasuke-kun!" She laughed hard.

"But how come you are inside my dream?"

"I just want to talk to you because I miss you!" She happily confessed.

"Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai… everyone misses you too and I… I'm missing you too. So Sakura, stop haunting me in my dreams and wake up! Everyone's dying to see you… I want to see you…"

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I appreciate it… really." Who would've missed that pure lone tear streaming down her face?

Before I can even talk more, everything seemed to be getting blurrier. She's getting out of my reach and little by little, her image was vanishing into the light.

I tried to reach out for her but she was getting far and far away.

"Sakura, please don't leave us!" I closed my eyes not wanting to see her drift apart, "I… I'm begging you, please don't leave me. I have so much to tell you so you can't leave me just yet. Hear me out Sakura."

There was nothing but silence. I slowly opened my eyes and saw nothing but pure whiteness. I saw a silhouette coming closer inch by inch.

I looked down thinking that I failed to stop her from going away. I closed my eyes and tears started to stream down my face.

"Sasuke.-kun… you've been acting not so like an Uchiha."

I heard her voice and felt a pat on my shoulder. I looked up and was surprised to see a giggling Sakura again.

"Eh? I heard you said that you have a lot of things to tell me. Ne, Sasuke-kun, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" She said pouting like a child begging me to say whatever it is that I wanted to say to her.

"Sakura, please don't leave me just yet. I still owe you big time. I've been a bad boy to you: I've been avoiding you since who knows when. I kept on telling you how annoying you were but right now, all I know is that I want you to do those things to me again."

I held her hand.

"Call me whenever you like, wait for me during my practices, ask me to come with you to anywhere you want, make me angry… make me happy… I don't know when but I suddenly realized how much I wanted you to continue doing those things to me…"

What is this unfamiliar feeling?

"You don't know how much you have affected me Sakura. You're the reason why I'm able to survive school. My life has always been dull but you… you were able to put color in my dull world. You annoy me so much but your presence kept me alive. I enjoyed seeing and having you around… I think… Sakura, I think I have fallen for you… for a long time now. I was just in denial of my growing feelings for you."

I like her and I said it.

"Sakura, I miss you so much. I want to hug you. I want to see you. I like you so much so please, please wake up and go back to me. If not for me, then for everyone else… just… come back."

A smile finally graced her lips. Her stiff expression has softened after hearing my confession.

"Such sincere and honest words… I'm glad you're able to finally open up Sasuke-kun! But… I don't know if I can still go back to your world. I miss everyone, I miss you. I want to do those same things to you as you wish but how?"

She looked back as if someone was calling her. I stood up as she too stood up.

"No one can measure how happy I am after hearing you say you like me. For all I know, I liked you since the first time we've met. I've been longing to hear you say those words to me and you granted my wish. Thank you Sasuke-kun! But… can you promise me something?"

I nod my head not knowing what to say.

"Can you promise me that you'll take care of everyone for me? Naruto, Ino, Hinata… everyone… including yourself."

As you wish.

"Sasuke-kun, I hope that you'll warm up to everyone. I hope you'll meet someone who will make you feel the same way as I did-"

"Sakura, no one can ever replace you. You're the only one who made me feel this way-"

"Sasuke-kun… It's hard for me to leave everyone and it's even harder for me leave you especially now that the ice that is surrounding is starting to melt down. I want to stay right by your side but I can't."

The next thing I knew, she was hugging me tight while I wrapped my arms around her waist. It felt so good hugging her. What more if I'm able to hug her in reality?

"I love you Sasuke-kun and I'll miss you so much!"

"Sakura, I love you as much."

I confessed for the nth time.

"I've been staying here for so long. It's time for me to go. Say goodbye to everyone for me Sasuke-kun. Bye bye!"

Another lone tear escaped from her sad yet happy and contented eyes. She turned her back against me and started to walk slowly away from me and towards the brightest light in this endless white room.

The next thing I knew, I was awaken by the beeping sound of her life support. A bunch of nurse breakthrough the door followed by Tsunade and they all rushed to Sakura's side trying to revive her.

I was prepared for the worse. I knew what was coming next but before I even expected what it is to come, all we could hear was a flat line.

Sakura has left us.


End file.
